


Ignoto

by Sara_G_Draw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Camp Half-Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_G_Draw/pseuds/Sara_G_Draw
Summary: Harry Potter a tenido pesadillas desde que escucho como su única familia era asesinada, aun podía recordar el horrible aroma que llenaba el lugar hasta que la policía lo había sacado, Reino Unido ya no tenia nada que ofrecerle, logro terminar sus estudios en el internado y consiguió su herencia hace poco, junto a su mejor amiga va a buscar una mejor vida.Nico di Angelo solo quiere algo de paz tras la muerte de su hermana en un accidente, pero parece que su escuela a obtenido un par de alumnos nuevos y la tranquilidad no esta en su camino, solo un problemático e hiperactivo chico de hermosos ojos verdes que busca un apoyo y él parece ser el más adecuado.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ignoto

La noche llegaba, la oscuridad se encontraba consumiendo el mundo, y Harry Potter no podía dormir, de nuevo, lanzo las suaves cobijas y corrió como un niño asustado hasta el cuarto de Hermione, ni siquiera logro tocar la puerta cuando su mejor amiga ya lo tenia en brazos, sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

—Esta bien—susurro la castaña—, estoy aquí, estas aquí. Soy Hermione Granger, son las 2:43 de la madrugada y estamos en Londres, Inglaterra.—el chico se aferro a la mujer como un salvavidas en medio del mar.

—Soy Harry Potter—su voz era apenas audible, incluso estando uno junto al otro—, son las 2:44 de la madrugada y estamos en Londres, Inglaterra.—las palabras eran casi tartamudeos.

Hermione llevo al chico hasta su cama, se sentó junto al pelinegro y espero hasta que las lagrimas pararon, ayudo a Harry para que se acomodara y ella misma se acurruco junto a él.

—Solo unos días más, Harry—le aseguro—. Solo unos días más y estaremos lejos de aquí.

La chica siguió acariciando el cabello de su acompañante hasta que se durmió, sabia que su amigo no soportaba estar en este lugar, siempre escuchando los gritos de su familia repitiéndose en un bucle en su mente, ni siquiera su ultimo año en el internado había logrado sacarlo de su caparazón, incluso más reacio al contacto que antes. Ella no lo había dejado solo, por miedo a que cometiera una estupidez, convenció a sus padres de dejarla vivir junto a él y dejarla acompañarlo hasta Estados Unidos para terminar sus estudios universitarios.

El sueño se la llevo poco a poco y la tranquilizadora idea de encontrar un mejor camino para ella, y su hermano en todo excepto la sangre, le dejo una bella sonrisa aun en sus sueños.


End file.
